The Power of Love
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Summary: Stella is really his lady and Mac has finally admitted it. R&R please but be kind, this is my first CSI NY-fic.
1. Chapter 1: Whispers in the morning

The Power of Love

Songfiction

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine and any similarities to anything/anyone are accidental.

Summary: Stella is really his lady and Mac has finally admitted it. R&R please but be kind, this is my first CSI NY-fic.

A/N: Written in _cursive _are the voice and memories of Claire Taylor. Written in normal is present day. Hope this is worth continuing.

Chapter I: Whispers in the morning

"_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling by like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes"_

_**~*~**_

_Claire Conrad Taylor. That was my name. I was the wife of detective Mac Taylor. He is the Head Investigator of New York Police Department's CSI team. I died in the 9/11 attacks but I'm still looking after Mac. I remember the early morning of my last day. The rain was whispering behind the windows until it ceased just before the sun sent the first rays and rapidly dried all traces of the rain. _

Stella woke up in the early hours of the morning. The rhythmic patter of the rain whispering behind the windows had wakened her. She rose from the bed slowly so that she wouldn't wake up Mac who was sleeping beside her. She took her dressing gown from the chair she had placed it when they went to bed and put it on. Then she tiptoed to the kitchen and managed somehow make some tea without making any noise. She was drinking it in their living room, watching out of the window when she felt Mac's presence in the room.

"Why aren't you sleeping Stella?" Mac asked, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Stella loved this gesture and she leaned her head on his chest.

"The rain woke me and I couldn't get back to sleep anymore," Stella sighed," It sounds like whispering".

"I didn't know about this poetical side of yours. But Stel, seriously, is the case bothering you too much?" Mac wanted to know. Ever since they got that dreadful and brutal case of the murdered little girl, Stella had suffered from insomnia though usually she slept well. They had found little Bessie Hall's body from abandoned restaurant from the Lower Eastside.

"How old was she?" Stella asked though she'd already asked that hundreds of times, "I don't remember exactly what Sheldon said. Six?"

"No Stella, don't do this to yourself," Mac pleaded.

"And what was the device called? Breaking Wheel, was it?" Stella just continued.

"Yes, Breaking Wheel. And she was only five, not six".

"Oh god. I can't forget the images of her, tied in that wheel, bruised. They keep on popping up in my dreams. Why people do such things Mac?" the case really was draining Stella and Mac started to consider of taking Stella out of the case.

"You know I can't give you an answer to that Stel. But we will catch her killer, I promise you that. And now, come back to bed. Take that sleeping pill that doctor Anthony ordered," Mac lead Stella back to bed and fetched her glass of water. Then he climbed in the bed, leaning his back on the wall behind him so that Stella could lean her head on his chest.

"Do you want me to take you out of the case?" Mac asked.

"No Mac, I can handle it," Stella replied to him.

"Are you sure?" Mac wanted confirmation.

"Yes I'm sure," Stella mumbled. Mac fondled her hair and the pill she took, started to effect. Soon a steady breathing told to Mac that Stella had drifted to sleep. Mac studied the Greek beauty of this woman for a while before he cautiously slid under their blanket and fell asleep. Rain was still lashing the windows, whispering behind them but it ceased when the sun sent the first rays of light at the dawn and rapidly dried all traces of the nocturnal rain. But the scent and the freshness of the rain still remained. This scent and the scent of a fresh coffee awakened Stella in the morning. Leisurely she strolled to the kitchen where she found Mac fully dressed, making breakfast.

"Good morning gorgeous," Stella greeted and he smiled at her.

"Good morning baby. Are you feeling better?" Mac asked and poured a coffee to her mug.

"Yeah, I am".

"Good. But I'll still give you a day off. Just in case, nothing else," Mac stated, "I know how you'll react but it's only for this day. Tomorrow you can return. Go back to sleep, I'll call you later," he continued and gave her a kiss on her lips. Then he had to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2: The love of yours

Chapter II: The love of yours

"_I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake"_

_**~*~**_

_I remember Mac's first murder case in New York. It was week after we'd moved here. Mac was stressed because of the case and had forgotten his badge at home. I noticed it and decided to take it to him before going to work._

_When I arrived to the building where he worked, someone told to me that he wasn't at his office but I could wait for him there. _

_Unfortunately, Mac had left one case file open to his desk, which he never had done before and I crashed into his reality. I'd never seen death before but through those brutal crime scene pictures, I saw it for the first time. They wiped away my sense of security that I'd always felt, no matter where I was. _

_I crumbled to the floor, crying and from there, Mac found me. _

_He spoke me with that warm and tender voice of his and calmed me down. This showed me once again that love of his that I simply couldn't forsake. _

~*~

"Hey Mac, where's Stella? I thought that she'd come with you," Hawkes said when he met Mac in the corridor of the crime lab.

"I gave her a day off. This case is wearing her out," Mac replied.

"Good. She was taking it too seriously. And if nothing really big happens, we can handle one day without her," Hawkes said. They had reached Mac's office.

"Yeah. So, anything new about the case?"

"Sid's got something new about the devise," Hawkes told," He wants us all at the autopsy room".

"You go ahead. I need to take the file from my desk. I'll come after you," Mac said, entering into his office.

"OK Mac. I'll tell Sid to wait for you," Hawkes yelled after Mac, who waved his hand, signaling that he'd heard what Hawkes had said.

_**~*~**_

When Hawkes arrived at the autopsy room, everybody else but he, Mac and Stella was already there.

"Mac will come soon and Stella won't be coming at all," he told to Sid.

"Oh. Why not?" the gray-haired man asked from Hawkes.

"Mac gave her a day off," Hawkes responded to Sid's question.

"OK, so we'll wait for Mac. But what's with Stella, is she sick?"

"I don't know. Mac's worried about her and frankly, so am I. This isn't her first murder but for some reason, this case is wearing her out," Hawkes informed him. They heard the elevator and then Mac walked in.

"OK Sid, what do you have?" he went straight to the business.

"The method was known as The Wheel Torture and it was a very painful method. It was a form of a capital punishment. And the most horrific detail in this method is that the death could be prolonged to a day or more," Sid explained.

"I'm sure I'll regret this later but how did this wheel worked?" Lindsay asked.

"This wheel, Breaking Wheel was the other name to it, was a large, wooden wheel with many spokes. The victim's limbs, in this case Bessie's limbs were tied to the spokes and then the wheel was revolved," Sid continued.

"And what were those bruises?" Mac asked now. He was eyeing the crime scene pictures in the file.

"Well, the killer, or in the Middle Ages the torturer, hit the victim, Bessie, through these openings between the spokes. With an iron hammer. I don't have to tell you how easily those small bones of Bessie got broken. Then the killer simply left Bessie to die," Sid ended. Everybody shook their head in disgust.

"It is actually quite interesting," Sid said.

"Sid, ewwww," Lindsay uttered making a funny expression.

"It wasn't surprising at all that Sid would say something like this," Danny laughed to his fiancée's face and left right after her. Everyone else left too.

"Oh, Mac, wait. What's with Stella?" Sid asked from Mac who was collecting the crime scene pictures from one desk.

"I don't know Sid but this case seems to be more than she can handle," Mac said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, if there's anything I can do Mac, you know where to find me," Sid said.

"Thanks Sid. I think I'm gonna go and call to her," Mac thanked and left. He walked straight to his office and dialed Stella's number.

"_Hello," _she answered after the second beep.

"Did you get any sleep after I left babycakes?" Mac asked.

"_Yeah, some. Do you need me there?"_ she sounded bored and was very eager to leave to work if they needed her.

"No we don't. I'll tell you everything when I come home," Mac had to disappoint Stella.

"_OK but only because you ask so nicely. I miss you Mac, bye,"_ she promised, ending the call.

"Thank you Stella. Bye," Mac said. He had just put his cell down when he heard a knock on the door. Through the glass door, he saw Danny. Mac nodded to Danny for a permission to come in.

"I've got very bad news about little Bessie. It seems that she's been tortured in other ways too, not just in the wheel," Danny told.

"How then?" Mac actually didn't want to hear the answer.

"The killer poured tabasco in her eyes," Danny replied.

"Oh god. I don't want to tell this to Stella," Mac began to fear the return to home.


	3. Chapter 3:Strength and support

Chapter III: Strength and support

"'_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can"_

_**~*~**_

_I remember every time, when the case was tougher than usually, Mac became very stressed. He began to forget things and dates and he used to work late. Mac had and still has got these cutest habits that after he'd worked late, he was afraid to come home and he never knew how to tell me the reason of why he had worked late. He always brought a bouquet of flowers to me, when he did return to home. Then he used to lean back and put his head on my shoulder. _

_But I always forgave him and gave him strength and support even though I would've had bad day. I knew that those were his ways of reaching for me and my strength and support. _

**_~*~_**

Late at that night, very late, Mac returned to home and found Stella from the couch. She'd tried to wait Mac but had fallen asleep around ten PM. At first, Mac thought that he wouldn't wake Stella but then he decided to wake her anyways. Silently he approached the couch and tickled Stella's nose with one single white rose.

"Has somebody stolen our bed when you have to sleep in the couch?" Mac whispered when Stella opened her eyes.

"What? Oh Mac, I'm sorry. I tried to stay awake but I failed on that," she said and took the rose that Mac gave to her. She fetched a vase for it, filled it with water and put the flower in it. She smiled to Mac as to say 'Thank you'. Then she noticed Mac's expression.

"Mac, what's wrong?" Stella wanted to know.

"Just a long day," Mac sighed and sat on the edge of the couch. Stella sat beside him.

"Come on Mac, you can tell me," she said. Mac looked at her for a while, leaned back and put his head on Stella's shoulder. Stella had always loved that small gesture. She started to caress Mac's hair and immediately Mac got relaxed.

"It's about the case Mac, isn't it?" Stella asked cautiously. Mac sighed again. He knew that Stella would find it out eventually but still her wanted to protect her from the truth.

"Yes, it's about the case," he admitted," Are you sure you want to hear?"

"I can handle it, don't you worry about me. Besides, sharing it will make you feel better. Not to mention that I'll find it out anyhow," Stella forgot her own troubles when she saw how awful Mac was feeling. She saw that Mac needed her strength and support now. Mac laughed at Stella's choice of the words.

"That's better. Now, tell me," Stella ordered gently. But Mac still waited another moment before he told.

"Bessie Hall wasn't just tortured with the Breaking Wheel and murdered. The murderer also blinded her with tabasco. Little by little he blinded her and watched her die," Mac couldn't hide the anger in his voice. Then he closed his eyes as Stella continued to caress his hair.

"We're gonna catch this killer Mac, we are. Because we have to. For the sake of the children of New York," Stella said silently, placing a kiss on Mac's temple.

"Yes, for the sake of the children of New York," Mac repeated. They sat in silence for a while and then an even breathing told Stella that Mac had fallen asleep.

Slowly Stella got up so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping Mac and fetched him a pillow and blanket. Then she sat to her favorite armchair and watched Mac sleeping. An hour passed by and Stella just guarded Mac's sleep from her place. Among others, those were also the times when Stella realized how much she loved and appreciated that man. In his sleep, Mac seemed so peaceful. After Mac had slept for an hour on that couch, his sleep became disturbed and he woke up, still dazed.

"Shall we go to bed now or do you wanna continue your dreams there?" Stella asked softly, smiling to Mac's appearance.

"Let's go to bed," Mac murmured.


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling lost

Chapter IV: Feeling lost

"_Lost is how I'm feeling_

_Lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you"_

_**~*~**_

_As much as Mac needed my strength and support, there were also times when I was feeling lost and in need of Mac's balance and his strong sense of reality._

_Sure, he was puzzled at the times when I showed signs of weakness but he never left me alone when the world was handling me bad. _

_And for what I've observed, Stella is now in need of Mac's balance and his strong sense of reality. _

_**~*~**_

"Hey Mac, Stella, I've got some good news for a change. About Bessie's case," Flack stopped Stella and Mac at the door.

"What is it Flack?" Mac asked. He was thankful that the news was good this time.

"Remember when we wondered the fact that nobody saw Bessie's disappearance?" Flack outlined.

"Yes, it happened in a bright daylight in a busy street full with people," Mac recollected.

"Well, it happens that we have an eyewitness after all. She has been scared to talk until now and she's coming here as we speak. With her mother," Flack told.

"Who is this eyewitness?" Mac inquired. Don bit his lip as if he wouldn't know whether to tell it or not when Stella was around. He looked at Stella and then at Mac.

Mac understood why Don didn't want to tell but he nodded to Flack, giving him the permission to tell because he was sure that Stella could handle it.

Flack looked one more time at Stella and lowered his eyes.

"Elsie Hall," he said apologizing, "Bessie's twin sister".

_**~*~**_

"What can you remember about the day when Bessie disappeared honey?" Stella asked from the little girl who was sitting in front of her. Mac had offered that Lindsay could do the interviewing with Flack but Stella had insisted to do it herself.

"We waited outside the shop with Manny when mommy went back in to get something she'd forgotten," Elsie explained slowly.

"Who's Manny?" Stella directed the question to Elsie's mother.

"She's our nanny, Manuela Higgin," Elsie's mother replied. Stella nodded and continued with Elsie.

"What happened next?"

"A car stopped near us and Bessie let go of Manny's hand," squinted her eyes when she tried to remember.

"Do you remember what kind of a car it was, honey? The color of it maybe?" Mrs. Hall interfered.

"Dark," Elsie was sure.

"OK, so did the driver say something to Bessie before she let go of Manny's hand?" Stella asked now.

"I don't know. But maybe Manny knows," Elsie replied," Bessie isn't coming back anymore, is she?" she stated then. That came as real surprise to Stella and she didn't know how to answer.

"Was that all detective Bonasera?" Elsie's mother quickly took the control.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hall. And could you ask Manuela to visit here tomorrow so we could ask what she knows?" Stella answered.

"OK, sure. Whatever helps. Come now honey," Mrs. Hall promised and left with Elsie. Stella was on her way to tell Mac the result of the questioning when Flack stopped her again.

"I'm sorry Stella but we have another little girl disappeared," Don was really sorry. And when he saw Stella's expression, he quickly said," I'll take Danny with me. You have the paperwork of Elsie's interview anyhow".

Stella was so shocked that she couldn't say anything to Flack. She just stared at him. She looked so haggard that immediately Flack decided to call to Mac after he'd paged Danny.

"You better come here at the PD and take Stella home Mac," he said first thing after Mac had answered.

"_Why? What's happened Don?" _alarmed tone appeared into Mac's voice.

"Stella is here at the PD and she's ready to fall apart. Bring Danny with you, I need him. I'll explain everything else later," Flack explained the situation.

"_I'm on my way"._

When Mac and Danny arrived at the PD, Flack was still with Stella. She was sitting at Don's chair, in front of his desk. And she looked as if the happiness inside of her had been sucked out of her. It was anguishing for Mac to see Stella in such condition. But when he was leading Stella to his car, she said something that really scared Mac.

"I'm so lost Mac. It's too much. Help me," she whimpered with heartbreaking voice and burst to tears.


	5. Chapter 5: By your side

Chapter V: By your side

"_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

'_Cause I am always by your side"_

_**~*~**_

_There's one thing in Mac that kept comforting me. Whenever I was absent-minded, when I was distant, Mac never wondered where I was though he sometimes kept wondering my ability to work even when I was absent-minded. He knew that I would always be by his side. Many times, he could've just leaved me because I was very cranky or sad when things didn't go as I planned which led me being distant. But Mac was always understanding and supportive. _

_**~*~**_

"What happened yesterday? I heard that Stella crumpled in front of an eyewitness. It's not true, is it?" Hawkes asked from Mac.

"You should know better than that Hawkes. Stella wouldn't break down in front of eyewitness. Where did you hear that anyhow?" Mac began to defend Stella.

"Word travels Mac. I know that it's not true. How is Stella doing?" Hawkes said.

"I really don't know. It seems as if some strange sorrow has pushed her over the edge. She's changed over one night, she has became so distant and absent-minded," Mac pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"That happens sometimes Mac, when something is too much to a person. I'll talk to her Mac, see if I can help her," Hawkes promised when they reached trace lab.

"Thanks Hawkes".

"Sure Mac," Hawkes said and entered to the trace lab. Mac continued to his office, where he stumbled upon Stella.

"What are you doing here Stel?" Mac asked surprised.

"The interview of Manuela Higgin is today, remember?"

"Yes but I'm doing it with Flack".

"Can I at least watch behind the mirror?" Stella begged.

"OK but let me ask Hawkes to be with you there," Mac gave the permission little hesitantly to Stella.

_**~*~**_

"Ok Miss Higgin, did you saw the car that stopped near you, just before Bessie was kidnapped?" Flack asked from the young woman sitting in front of him.

"Yeah. I saw it," the woman admitted.

"What can you tell about it?"

"Well, it was dark, I think black or dark blue. An SUV or something like that. And it was Toyota," Manny told.

"Anything else? The model for example?" Mac intervened.

"RAV4 or Sequoia, that's all I can tell you about the model, sorry."

"That's OK. Can you remember anything about the driver? Did he say anything to Bessie before she let go of your hand?" Flack continued. Manny tried to recall the events of the day but then she shook her head.

"No, the driver didn't said anything to Bessie or at least I didn't heard it because just before Bessie disappeared, a bus drove by," she replied. Then she took something from her pocket.

"Bessie gave this to me but she won't be needing it anymore, so, could you give this back to her mother?" she said with tears in her eyes, handing a small hairpin to Mac. It had a large, blue flower as a decoration.

Behind the duplex mirror, Stella was shaking her head.

"She can't give us anything useful," she said disappointed.

"At least she could narrow down the possible models of Toyota to two and gave us the possible color too," Sheldon tried to cheer up Stella.

"Yeah, blue or black. Do you have any idea of how many blue or black Toyotas from those models there is in New York? And what if the killer isn't even from New York?" Stella wasn't so easily cheered up.

"Stella, come on. There can't be that many of them. What's the matter with you? I haven't seen you like that before," Sheldon decided to talk with Stella right then as he'd promised to Mac.

"Did Mac ask you to talk with me?"

"No, I suggested it to Mac but he accepted my suggestion. He said you've been so distant and absent-minded," Sheldon confessed.

"I know that and I hate all that I've done but all these things that has happened lately, they're scaring me. More than I'd expected,"

Stella told. Hawkes was about to ask more information but Stella noticed that the interview was ending.

"I guess Mac and Flack got everything they wanted. And Hawkes, thanks for this. It was nice of you to ask how I'm doing," she said.

"No problem Stella. If you ever need me, you know where I'll be," Hawkes joked when they left behind the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6: Somewhere I've never been

Chapter VI: Somewhere I've never been

"'_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can._

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened _

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love."_

_**~*~**_

_Stella Bonasera. When I met her for the first time, I immediately knew that if something would happen to me, if I would die before Mac, she would be the one for Mac. I often said to Mac that if I wouldn't be there anymore, he would choose Stella. And so he did, eventually. Now, don't get me wrong, I liked Peyton too but she just wasn't the right for Mac. She was too…too English for Mac's taste. And after all, it is Stella who knows best for what's going on in Mac's head. She's a cop, he's a cop. Match made in heaven. _

_**~*~**_

"Flack, where was the second girl, Linda Miller kidnapped from?" Mac asked from Flack when Manuela Higgin had left.

"It happened in the same neighborhood where Bessie was taken," Don replied.

"Does the shop have camera outside, in front of the building or just inside?"

"Yeah, they do have cameras outside too."

"How long they're saving the tapes from that camera?" Mac wanted to know.

"I don't know yet but I can go and ask," Don said.

"Good. Bring them with you if they give them willingly and if not, you know what to do," Mac nodded and continued towards his office. Hawkes was waiting for him outside of his office.

"I talked with Stella like I promised, but she didn't told me anything," Sheldon told to Mac.

"Where is she now?" Mac asked.

"She was bit disappointed of the results you got from Manuela Higgin. She said that she would go back home. And I think you should go with her. You look tired," Sheldon responded.

"I'll do that as soon as Don has brought me the tapes from the shop," Mac said.

"OK, good," Sheldon accepted and continued to where he was heading. Mac entered his office, sat behind his desk and leaned his head to his hands. He didn't remembered slumping over his desk and falling asleep but from that position he found himself an hour later, when Flack called him and told that he couldn't get the tapes yet.

"_They're not giving them to me so I'm gonna get a warrant and try again tomorrow,"_ Don explained.

"Thanks Don," Mac said and ended the call. Then he got up and drove to home.

_**~*~**_

"Mac, you're home early," Stella was surprised when Mac came in. She was sitting on the couch where Mac came to sit beside her.

"Hawkes told me that you had left after the interview. Stel, babycakes, please, talk to me. I'm here for you, you know that," Mac pleaded. He wrapped his arm around Stella. She sighed.

"Mac, I'm so frightened. We are heading to somewhere, where I've never been before. I love you so much Mac but this relationship is scaring the living daylights out of me," Stella began. Mac looked at Stella, frowning.

"All I'm trying to say is that after what happened with Frankie and then Drew, I've been avoiding love and now when it has found me again, I'm afraid of what might happen. We're colleagues so what would happen if this wasn't meant to be?" she continued.

"You know what Claire used to say? She told me that if she would die someday, you would be the one for me," Mac whispered gently to Stella's ear.

"She said that? Really?" Stella looked at Mac.

"Yeah, she did," Mac said.

"You know, this may sound ridiculous but sometimes I can feel her presence here. As if she'd be watching and protecting you and maybe even us," Stella confessed.

"It's not ridiculous at all. I've always believed that she keeps watching everything I do and she definitely is protecting us. It's a nice thought anyway," Mac admitted.


	7. Chapter 7: All is clear suddenly

Chapter VII: All is clear suddenly

"_The sound of your heart beating_

_Made it clear suddenly_

_The feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away"_

_**~*~**_

_Mac is very determined man but he's also comforting. _

_So many nights passed by, so many fears vanished as I listened his heartbeat._

_The mere sound of his heart beating made all things more clear. Made the fears irrational._

_And then, it chased those feelings light years away. To another galaxy where they can't return. _

_He did it to me. He did it to Peyton. And now, he'll do and is doing it to Stella. _

_Because that's who Mac is. Always loving and always caring for his loved ones. _

_**~*~**_

"Here are the tapes from the cam where Bessie was kidnapped," Flack brought the tapes to Mac next day.

"OK, let's watch them. How long do they save them?" Mac asked.

"It's your lucky day Mac. For some reason, they're saving them for two weeks. And that's exactly when Bessie was kidnapped. Then there's also the tape from the morning Linda was kidnapped," Flack told.

"Good. Which tape is the one where Bessie is taken?"

"This one. The second is where Linda is kidnapped".

Mac pushed the tape to the VCR and both men sat to watch it. They saw what happened the day when Bessie was kidnapped but they didn't see the person who took Bessie. One minute Bessie was waiting for her mother with her nanny and twin sister, the next, she let go of Manny's hand, when a car stopped near them. She climbed into the car and it drove away. Manuela Higgin, the nanny and Bessie's sister were watching the shop window and Manny perhaps thought that Bessie just let go of her hand because she didn't want to hold on anymore.

But then she turned around and saw that Bessie was missing.

"That must've been awful moment for her," Flack commented when they finished watching the first tape.

"Yeah. Well, let's watch the second one," Mac suggested, "Maybe we get better image of the car".

The second tape was better than the first one because it had been filmed in more daylight. The camera showed two girls in front of some shop again, waiting for someone. There was nobody with them. A dark blue car stopped near them. The driver said something to the girls.

"The other girl must be Sandra Miller, Linda's twin sister," Flack deduced. Then, all of a sudden, started to happen. Both of the girls ran to the window where the driver must've spoken with them.

"What the hell just happened?" Mac asked surprised, when they saw the driver come out of the car, grabbed Sandra's hand and dragged her to where she stood before. Then the driver ran back to his car and drove away with Linda in the car.

"The kid saw the drivers face," Flack was flabbergasted.

"Maybe she saw the license plate too," Mac hoped," Let's bring her here". But Don was already going.

_**~*~**_

"The car was definitely dark blue, very dark blue," Sandra Miller told to Don and Mac at the PD. Don had brought Sandra and her father there. Sandra had two brown pigtails.

"Do you remember the model?" Don asked.

"It was a Toyota and there were three letters and a number," the girl said.

"Wow, your daughter is very smart Mr. Miller," Don complemented Sandra's father.

"I saw the driver and the plate too," Sandra intervened, "Do you have pen and paper?" she asked and then she listed the letters and numbers of the license plate to Don.

"You're a brave girl Sandra. I was wondering if you could describe the driver to one of my colleagues so she could draw the bad person who took your sister." Mac asked from Sandra.

"Sure. Are you gonna find Linda?" she asked trustfully.

"Yes we are. Thank you Sandra. Don will take you to the sketch artist Mr. Miller. Thank you very much," Mac said to Sandra's father when the father and daughter were leaving with Flack.

"And I'll put an APB for a dark blue Toyota RAV4 with this plate," Don said to Mac.

"Good. I hope we'll find the driver before he does anything to Linda," Mac nodded.

_**~*~**_

Back at the labs, Mac met Stella who just came from the toilet. She didn't notice him though and got scared when Mac spoke to her.

"Hello Stella," he said to her.

"Oh, hi Mac," Stella said and quickly hid something to her rear pocket, blushing.

"Are you OK Stel?" Mac frowned when he saw Stella's blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mac," Stella assured.

"Don't you want to hear the good news?"

"Yeah, I do. But, um, I've got to meet Hawkes now so tell them later. When we're at home," Stella said and rushed away. Mac just remained standing there, in the middle of the corridor, looking after Stella when Lindsay ran into him.

"Hello Mac. I heard that you've found something new," she said to Mac.

"Yeah, we did," Mac admitted, still wondering what was with Stella.

"Good. Now, why are you standing there?" Lindsay asked from Mac.

"Oh, I just bumped into Stella and she was acting very strangely. Do you have any idea of why she's acting like that?" Mac replied.

"Hey, look at the time. I'm sorry Mac, I've got to go. I've got a meeting with…Sid. See you later," Lindsay suddenly noticed and she too hurried away as she would know something but didn't want to tell it to Mac. Mac was now even more puzzled than few minutes ago.

_**~*~**_

"Care to tell me what was that all about in the lab today?" Mac asked that night, when he and Stella were just sitting on the couch. 

"I'll tell you when some things are certain," Stella said. 

"Some things? What are you hiding from me, Stel?" but Stella just smiled and put her head on Mac's chest. 

"You know Mac, only some time ago, I was feeling so lost and thinking that I can't go on. But now, when I'm listening your heart beating, things are getting clear. This sounds funny but it's like your heart beat chases my fears away, light years away," she said to Mac who smiled and was relieved that Stella didn't said that she was sick or anything, though his question wasn't answered. 


	8. Chapter 8: Distant promises

Chapter VIII: Distant promises

"'_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'm gonna do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened _

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love"_

_**~*~**_

_The power of love. There are many kinds of powers of love. A power of love of wife and husband. The power of love of sisters, brothers, other relatives. A power of love of you that you show to your pet. But the most frightening power of love is the power of love of mothers or mothers-to-be. _

_I remember the time I became mother. I was so frightened because I had no idea of what to do. I clearly felt that I was heading to somewhere unknown but at the same time, I was ready to learn of that love. I was ready and even though I gave Reed away, I did learn something of that power. And that's something I didn't regret. _

_**~*~**_

At four AM, Mac's cell rang.

"Yes?" he answered," Oh, Don, what is it?" he asked from Flack.

"_Sorry if I woke you up but we've found Bessie's killer. And I have some really good news that Stella should hear too," _Flack informed.

"Hold on, I'll put the speaker on," Mac said, doing what he said and woke Stella too.

"_Is she listening? Good. We found Linda Miller alive. The drivers name is Patrick-Todd Shaw and we're bringing him at the PD right now," _Don said after Mac had confirmed that Stella was listening too.

"OK Flack, I'll come too so don't start interrogation before I'll arrive," Mac ordered.

"_We won't Mac," _Don said and ended the call.

"I'm coming with you Mac. No, don't try to argue about this, I'm coming. I want to see that Linda Miller really is alive. Otherwise I don't believe," Stella decided and she fulfilled her intention though Mac tried to make her stay home.

_**~*~**_

"Why did you do it?" Flack snapped at the man who sat in front of him. The man measured Flack from head to toe.

"Because it was fun," he stated with a wide grin on his face.

"Fun? Fun! Is it your idea about fun to watch a little girl suffer and die?!!" Mac couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yeah. I think it's fun," the man obviously ridiculed them and this time, Mac almost hit the man. He wouldn't succeed if Flack wouldn't have intervened.

"Explain me that because I'm only a stupid cop," Flack said to that man. He grinned again.

"Long time ago. A lifetime ago, I had a pretty wife who was pregnant. She gave birth to our lovely little baby girl. After the birth, occurred some complications and before we realized anything, our baby was dead. And then, my wife died too, same complications," the man told.

"And the point of kidnapping and killing Bessie Hall and kidnapping Linda Miller?" Don asked.

"God you really are stupid. Bessie Hall was the daughter of Henry Hall, who was the doctor of my wife and daughter. And Linda Miller is the daughter of Helena Miller, who was the nurse of my wife and daughter. And they couldn't save my family so I decided to give them what they deserved," Patrick-Todd Shaw lectured and burst to a maniacal laugh.

"That's enough. Take him out of my sight," Mac said to the officer who stood near the door. He did as was ordered. Mac left soon after them and in the corridor, he bumped into Stella and a little girl, who he assumed to be Linda Miller.

"Are you gonna put the bad man into the jail?" Linda asked shyly.

"Yes I am sweetie. He won't harm anyone anymore," Mac promised.

"Thanks," Linda smiled and disappeared behind her parents who had come to take her back home. They thanked Mac and Don but left quickly after that because they wanted to take Linda back home as fast as they could.

"We won't be seeing him very soon," Don stated when he, Mac and Stella saw police officers taking Patrick-Todd Shaw away.

"I hope that they'll torture him as bad as he tortured those little girls," Stella huffed which caused both Mac and Don look at her surprised.

Stella just shrugged her shoulders and said," What? Don't I have a right to an opinion?" innocently. Then she asked Mac to take her back home.

_**~*~**_

"What did you do at the time when we were interrogating Mr. Shaw?" Mac asked from Stella when they came back home.

"I went to see Hawkes before Linda was brought," Stella told.

"Again? Why?" Mac wanted to know.

"Because of the 'some things' I mentioned to you. I got my results," Stella said.

"Results. Are you telling me that you're..?"

"Yes Mac. I'm pregnant. I wanted it to be a surprise and you almost found out before I was sure of it," Stella revealed.

"Now I understand why you and Lindsay acted so weird that one night. This is, wow, I mean, I'm gonna be dad," Mac almost couldn't find words.

"I know Mac," Stella smiled, "And I'm gonna be mother. Can you feel it Mac? I think Claire is present right now".

_**~*~**_

_Yes, Mac and Stella are match made in heaven. This will only make their relationship even stronger. And I will make sure that it will last. Till death do them part. Because Mac deserves a family that he didn't got with me. And because Stella deserves him and the baby they are getting. _


End file.
